Kidnapped
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Ed and Al were coming home from Central Library when they hear someone call for help in an alley. I don't want to spoil anything... I don't know what to rate it D:


**_I revised this, so hopefully this is better then the first. And to you new readers, I'm glad you didn't read the first one ^^ This is my second story. I have so many on paper, I don't even know where they all are, and I don't think I'm going to be able to type them up 'cause I have the attention span of a gnat x) it's true though. I have procrastination issues (Don't we all?) Heehee anyway, enjoyy :))_**

* * *

Ed's been sleeping for a while now. I should wake him up. The library's going to close soon.

"Ed. Ed, wake up." I shook his shoulder.

His head shot up. "I'm awake!" he gasped. He peered around the room and noticed the setting sun. He stood up and stretched. "Should we call it a night? I'm beat." He yawned.

"Sure, but you need to start going to bed earlier." I gathered up the books I was reading and tucked them under my arm. I was planning on reading some more tonight after Ed has fallen asleep. Ed gathered his papers, grabbed his red jacket off the back of his chair, and headed out the door. I followed him down the stairs and out the front door. Ed had rolled up his papers and stuffed them in his back pocket. He pulled on his red jacket and started walking towards the hotel. I ran to catch up to him. He had pulled out his papers again, and was looking over them, when we both heard a soft "Help". Ed looked up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Ed looked down the alleyway we were standing in front of. He stuffed his papers in his back pocket again and started wandering down the alley, trying to find the voice. I sighed and followed him. Ed was a little farther ahead of me. I turned around to make sure nobody was following us, when I heard a muffled cry. I turned around and saw a man that had his hand over Ed's mouth, and a knife to his throat. Ed had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Do not make a sound, or your friend will get hurt." Ed tried to wriggle out of his captors grasp, and the man just tightened his grip. I saw a small trickle of blood come from Ed's neck. But Ed didn't stop. He opened his mouth and bit down hard on his captor's hand. The man yelped and jumped backward, shaking his hand.

"Al, come on!" he said, running past me. I turned and ran after him. We were close to the mouth of the alley way, when another man jumped in front of us from the rooftop, blocking our only escape route. Ed clapped his hands together, and turned his automail into a sword. We stood back-to-back, Ed facing his previous captor. "You ready Al?"

"Yup!"

"Alright. Come and get us!" They both charged at the same time, but Ed and I were ready. The man that was charging at me was wearing a black trench coat and Ed's attacker was wearing everyday street clothes. When he finally reached me, he jumped up and flipped over me, and landed behind Ed. _Thump_. I turned around and saw Ed lying on the ground. The guy had knocked him out. I grabbed one of Ed's attackers and threw him towards the opening of the alleyway. The other guy had reached down and picked up Ed, tucked him under his arm, and fled deeper into the alleyway. I chased after him. The kidnapper turned a corner onto one of the main streets. When I reached the end of the alley, I looked up and down the street, but couldn't find Ed, or his captor. _The rooftops!_ I thought. I looked up and saw Ed's captor poke his head over the side of the building. He gave me an evil smile and disappeared back on top of the roof. I looked around again, and found a way to get onto the roof. Once I had found a way up, I saw the man and Ed two roof tops away. I started toward them, when the man in the trench coat appeared in front of me. He had a smug look on his face.

"Let Ed go!" I yelled at him.

The man laughed and charged at me. I saw Ed's captor disappear down into another alleyway. I grabbed the man's wrists, and pinned him.

"Where's he taking Ed?" I demanded.

"Do you want to know why we kidnapped him? We're mass murderers." With that, he broke away from my grasp and jumped down into the nearest alleyway. I waited a few seconds, then followed the man down into the alleyway. He was walking at a leisurely pace, acting like he didn't just kidnap anyone. I followed him silently. My hope was that he would go straight to where they were keeping Ed. To my luck, he did. I followed him to a small, baby blue house on the outskirts of Central. It was surrounded by trees, so it was easy for me to hide somewhere. The man knocked on the door. The other man who had taken Ed answered. So this was defiantly the right house. The man went inside the house. _I have to go get Colonel Mustang!_ I thought. I stood up and ran back the way I came to go get Roy.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a pitch black room with no windows and I was leaning against a wall.

"Bastard... He didn't have to hit me so hard..." I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck. I had a major headache. "Al?" I whispered. No reply. So they didn't get him too. I sighed in relief. I leaned against the wall, and waited for my headache to go away. When it did, I got up and felt my way around the room. It wasn't that big. I felt around for a door. When I found it, I tried the door handle. Of course, it was locked. I started pounding on the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" I called. After about five minutes of constant pounding with no result, I decided to use my alchemy. I clapped my hands together and placed them against the door. It was engulfed in a blue light as I made a hole big enough for me to fit through it. When it was big enough, I poked my head out of the hole. My little 'cell' was a room connected to the kitchen. There was a short hallway that lead from the room I was in to the kitchen. I walked as silently as I could down the hallway. I could hear my kidnappers trying to figure out what to do with me. Great. They were right outside the doorway to my left. I highly doubt they could see my little room. If I could run past them fast enough, I could make it out the door before they even realize what was going on_._ I peered around the corner. I mentally counted to three, then bolted from the hallway. I was already in the main room before they realized I had escaped. But they were faster then I expected. I flung open the door and made it halfway across the yard when the guy in the trench coat tackled me. I was being crushed under the guy. He flipped me over and wrapped his arms around my chest, pinning my arms with them, to prevent me from escaping his grasp. Of course I was fighting to get away. He stood up with me in his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The second guy came jogging up.

"That was close!" he said. "Can't have ya escaping from us, now can we?" He got close to me. Really close. Like, nose to nose close. I reared my foot back and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He jumped back and yelped, clutching his shin. After a bit, he regained his composure, but he was pissed. He stormed back into the house, and the guy holding me followed him. I made sure that was a challenge. I kicked and squirmed.

"Stop struggling." he said in a husky voice, "Just cooperate and we'll kill you quicker."

That just made me squirm even more.

"I said stop squirming!" he yelled, squeezing my chest. I yelped in pain and tried to reach up and pry his arms away. He definitely made me stop squirming. When he got me into the house, he dropped me on he floor. I crouched on my knees, rubbing my chest. That's when the other guy came in.

"Go look what the little bastard did to his door!" he yelled, pulling one of the chairs from the kitchen table behind him. He walked over and hoisted me up by my collar and forced me into the chair. I didn't object because I knew they would kill me. He stuck his finger in my face and said, "Don't even think about trying to escape, or we'll kill you sooner." He said it like he was scolding a puppy. He went back into the kitchen. I eyed to door. _Would I be able to escape this time?_ Then I remembered how fast the guy in the trench coat had chased me down. _Maybe it wouldn't be smart..._ The guy came back in. He had rope. A lot of rope. Great. He when behind me and started tying my wrists together, then my torso, and my feet. When he was finished, I was securely fastened. I wriggled around, trying to free one of my arms. "Why are you doing this?" I growled.

The man laughed and stuck his face into mine, again, giving me a nasty smile. "My partner and I are mass murderers. We catch teenagers like you, and kill them." He leaned back and laughed. "I guess we do it to see how long it takes for the military to catch us. So far, we've been able to catch sixteen kids like you." He gave me a giddy smile, "and you'll be the seventeenth. You're an alchemist, which is a big bonus!" He threw his head back and laughed. This man's crazy! I thought.

"That's sick! Have you ever thought about those sixteen teenager's families?"

"Of course! They grieve for weeks, but in the end, they always forget, and the case of the missing teen gets put on the cold case shelf, never to be touched again until it's too late!" The man went back into the kitchen for the second time. When he came back out, he was carrying a bucket and a wash cloth. He dipped the wash cloth into the bucket, then pulled it back out and started walking towards me. I struggled against my bindings. He was face to face with me. He raised his hand slowly. I caught a whiff of the cloth. _Chloroform!_ I thought. With one swift movement, he had the cloth to my face. I tried not to breathe in, and to pull away, but he was forcing me face into it. I tried to scream, but the chloroform was making me dizzy. My vision started to blur. My last thought I had before passing out was, **_I'm going to die._**

* * *

I burst into Roy's office. "Roy! Brother's been kidnapped!" Roy looked up from his paperwork.

"What do you mean?"

I told him what had happened. When I was done, he stood up and motioned for his subordinates to follow. They immediately started gathering their stuff. I followed Roy out to his car.

"Where did you say they were keeping Ed?"

"Outskirts of Central, small, light blue house." I replied.

He nodded and got into the car. "Come on." Roy lead me down a flight of stairs to the main floor where a car was waiting.

I got into the back with Lieutenant Hawkeye driving, and we raced to find Ed.

The light blue house sat quietly hidden among the trees. Nothing moved. Roy and his subordinates stood behind large trees that were scattered around the front of the house, guns ready. Roy was watching the windows for any signs of life in the house. He must've saw something because he pulled on one of his ignition-cloth gloves and started making his way towards the house. Lieutenant Hawkeye followed with her gun cocked and the others followed her, with me bringing up the rear. When Roy got to the door, he help up his fingers and counted to three. On three, he kicked in the door and entered the house. The two men from the alley stood in front of Ed, who was tied to a chair, with a knife in one of their hands.

"Freeze!" Roy yelled. "Turn around slowly with your hands on our heads, and drop the weapon." Lieutenant Hawkeye and the others were positioned behind Roy with there guns aimed directly at the kidnappers. The man in the trench coat smiled and pulled out a gun, firing four rounds towards me. The ricocheted off my armor and rebounded into the other man, one lodging itself in his leg. He fell to the ground clutching his thigh. Roy snapped his fingers, setting the man in the trench coat ablaze. He screamed in agony and started rolling on the floor, trying to put out the flames. When they were finally out, he had serious third degree burns. Lieutenant Hawkeye put her gun back into the holster on her hip and hand cuffed both of the men. Roy and I rushed over to my unconscious brother. Roy hastily untied the ropes that restrained my brother, letting Ed fall into my arms.

"Ed! Are you ok?" I said, a little too loud.

Ed groaned and opened his eyes. "What...? Oh, I'm fine. I just have a hell-of-a headache right now." He let his head hang again as I carried him out to the waiting car while the car holding Ed's kidnappers rolled away towards Central headquarters.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, helping me edit this. Its greatly appreciated :) Please review?**


End file.
